Boston's Finest
by akiddep
Summary: Frankie shows up drunk at Frost's apartment after the death of his friend, Scott. Frost is exhausted from having stayed up all night watching concert videos. During the night the boys find ways to release all their tension. First Person Narrative.


Title: Boston's Finest

Pairing Frost/Frankie

Category Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating M

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or any of the characters.

Summary: Frankie shows up drunk at Frost's apartment after the death of his friend, Scott. Frost is exhausted having stayed up all night watching concert videos. During the night the boys find ways to release all their tension. First Person Narrative.

[ - .. + ]

I should have turned that drunken bastard away the moment he showed up on my doorstep drunk as a skunk. No, what I should have done was call his sister! That would have kept him and me out of all this trouble. But his friend just died and solving the case didn't help out matters. And his mom was depressed and his sister was feeling down and well I just felt sorry for him. I laid Frankie on my couch and tried to make my way back to my bedroom but Frankie had some other ideas.

"Don't go," he cried after me. I lightened the space between us to look down on the drunken man. "Lay down with me."

"I'm not laying down with you on my couch," I said back. "You'll be fine. You're a big boy Francisco."

"Please I don't want to be alone," he replied back. Against my better judgment I sat down on the floor with my back to the couch. I figured that would help to calm him down so we could both get to sleep. "Move over," he shouted.

I looked over my shoulder just as Frankie threw himself off my couch in my direction. I ended up on my back and a drunken Frankie on my left arm. He rolled himself over to face the bottom half of my couch while sliding himself closer to me on the floor. I should have complained then but I was going to finally get some sleep or so I thought. Frankie took a hold of my right arm and pulled it over his body until his backside was flush against my front.

"Frankie, man, this is getting a little weird," I told him, hoping he would release my arm and ignore the boner in my pants. Instead my drunken friend kissed my bicep and brought my hand down to the bulge in his pants.

"Touch me," he whispered. I never knew Frank Rizzoli, Jr. to be so damn seductive; he made me do things that I really wanted to do.

I popped the button to his jeans open and slide my hand down past the waist band. He made the most beautiful sounds when my willing hand met with his throbbing cock. I wish our encounter would have lasted longer but I only managed a few strokes before he was coming in my hand. I didn't go undisturbed either. His hips had met mine and I came after him.

I should have been a little disturbed or at least freaked out with what just happened between us but God knows I was about to finally get to sleep so I just drifted off on my apartment floor with a sleepy Frankie in my arms.

I have no idea how long I was asleep but I woke up because my back started to hurt from sleeping on the cold hard floor. I opened my eyes to find a no longer drunk Frankie starting at me.

"Did something happen last night?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I said, fishing to see how much information he remembered. My detective skills were kicking into over time.

"I mean was there a party? Was there girls or what?"

"No, there wasn't a party and no there wasn't any girls here," I said lifting myself off the floor. "Just you and me." I walked over to my bathroom while he tried to process that information.

"So did you like do something to me?" he called after me. I tried to close the door behind me while I relieved myself but Frankie just pushed it back open. "Dude, I creamed my shorts."

"Well you shouldn't have told me to put my hand down your pants."

"Dude, what?! I was so drunk last night I would have asked my mother to give me a hand job!" he screamed at me, freaking out by my confession.

"Good thing I'm not your mother," I said shaking my junk and tucking it back into my pants. I walked over to the sink to wash my hands. I turned the faucet on and looked at Frankie in the mirror, "If it makes you feel any better I came too."

"You did?" he whispered to himself than to me, but I just happened to hear him. I turned to dry my hands but I never got the chance because Frankie's lips found mine first.

"I like you, you know?" he said once we broke apart.

"Yeah I know," I said back. He had a slight height advantage over me but what I lacked in height I made up in strength, which I was proud to show off. I kissed Frankie again lifting him from his backside and turning him to sit on my bathroom sink.

"Damn Detective," he whimpered.

"What that turn you on?" I teased back.

"You tell anybody and I'll kill you," he said bringing me back in for another kiss. When we broke apart, I quickly went to work on releasing him from his shirt, tossing it aside before I went to work on his pants. "Hey Frost how far are we going tonight?"

"How far do you want to go?" I asked back.

"Well if you want to, you know, I can you know, but I just…..don't stick it in my mouth," he said. It took me a while to decipher the nonsense that Frankie was speaking to me.

"Are you saying that you don't mind it up your ass but not in your mouth?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, you know, I eat with my mouth," he said with a slight smirk. I wasn't sure I understood but I wasn't about to argue with him if he was going to let me screw him tonight. I leaded in to kiss him again, while helping Frankie off my counter.

We broke apart so he could turn around and press his backside into my tented pants. We both moaned from the contact. Frankie slides his pants off to reveal his bare ass to me before pressing it against me again. I should have figured Francisco didn't wear underwear.

"Frankie we are going to need some lube," I said in his ear.

"Well we could use this," he said. I barely had time to react before Frankie put some of my hand soap on his fingers and put them in his ass. "Oh shit that burns! What is that scented? Frost, do something," he screamed at me.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Anything," he replied trying to wash the soap off his fingers. I really couldn't think of anything else to do so I dropped to my knees and blew on his soapy burning whole. "Awww," he moaned.

"Is that really turning you on?"

"Don't stop Frost!" I blew on his shaking whole again surprised by how much he really liked for me to do that to him. Frankie gripped the sides of my counter until his knuckles were turning white. There was no way that he could be enjoying any of this. I was more surprised with how much I liked seeing him about to lose his nerve.

I opened my paints and let everything fall to my ankles. I spit generously into my hand to lube my penis. I didn't think it was going to be enough when I slide it into the moaning Boston cop in front of me but the soap that Frankie had already used was very slippery.

"Hold on Frost. Give me a minute." Now it was my turn to grip the counter. I didn't think I was going to be able to hold on. "Okay I'm good."

I pushed in a little further and kissed the back of his neck. "Just a little further," I whispered. When I was finally all the way inside him I just wrapped my arms around him and held him close. I was lost to sleepiness more than pleasure. Frankie wasn't.

"Move, Frost," he ordered. I pulled out and pushed back in while he pushed back into me. Damn, that was the best piece of ass that I ever had. We melted into that pattern of me pushing into him and he pushing back to met me. I didn't want to speed up. I just wanted to last like that holding my friend in my arms, in my bathroom.

But Frankie wasn't as sentimental as me, I guess it was something him and Jane had in common. Frankie reached his hand down to tug on himself. It stroked himself faster than my thrusting so it wasn't long before he was coming all over my sink. I watched him through my bathroom mirror. I heard the grunt he tried to stop in the back of his throat and I felt his body stiffen. I came too.

I pulled out as soon as I was able and leaded my back against the wall behind me. I was exhausted from lack of sleep and our late night encounter. Frankie grinned at me in my mirror and said, "That tingling feeling wasn't all that bad." I took that as my cue to lift up my pants.

"I'm tired bro. You wanna sleep over?" I asked him.

"So does this mean that we're together?" he asked lifting up his pants. I didn't answer him. I just turned and walked towards my bedroom knowing that Frankie would follow me wanting an answer.

"Hey Frost, are we a couple or not?" he called following me to my bedroom.

"Yeah Frankie you're my beat cop now," I joked pulling him down on my bed with me.

"That's cool but I think we need to set some ground rules. Like no holding hands at work, you don't tell my mom or my sister anything about us, and I'm not calling you by your first name, even when we do that."

"Goodnight Francisco," I said turning around to get some much needed sleep. Frankie wrapped his arm around me pulling me into his chest. I could tell this was going to be the first of many nights to come.


End file.
